


We are not alone

by moondustriver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, My First Fanfic, Uchiha Sasuke Has PTSD, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, and it made me sad, cause i just did, has anyone thought of him seeing kurenai for the first time?, he also has panic attacks, he attaches himself to kakashi, like lowkey tho - Freeform, sasuke doesnt defect in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustriver/pseuds/moondustriver
Summary: When Sasuke saw Kakashi’s sharingan for the first time he didn’t think enemy, he thoughtfamily.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

When Sasuke saw Kakashi’s sharingan for the first time he didn’t think enemy. He thought of whispers and half remembered tales.

Of stories by the moonlight _(sorry Sasuke, maybe next time)_ of a man who held their eye, mocked scornfully as a thief.

Of _that man’s (brother_ ** _ **wHy)**_** smile, so rare, as he talked about his captain.

Of a cousin who gave his eye willingly, claimed an outsider as kin.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi and he thinks _family._ And that? Well that changes everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many feelings about baby Sasuke and no idea how to put them in a full fic so you're stuck with drabbles for now


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Sasuke sees Kurenai his breath catches in his throat.

Pale skin, dark hair and red _red_ eyes. Just like- ~~don’t think about it don’t think about~~ ** ~~ **them**~~** ~~~~

He rips his gaze away before he can get any further. Forces himself not to hyperventilate

Focuses on his breathing until he stops hearing voices, whispers of family members who aren’t there.

_(who never will be because they’re_ **_**dEaD aNd WhY cAn hE sTiLL hEaR tHeM** _ ** _)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if this is good or not, but I was thinking about what Kurenai might look like to Sasuke


End file.
